


I Can Read Your Thoughts You Know?

by Ldhistheloml



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark is the telepath, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ldhistheloml/pseuds/Ldhistheloml
Summary: Mark can read people's thoughts since forever, but this didn't stop him from being surprised and interested in certain boy. The boy's name was Lee Donghyuck.





	1. The Cute and Weird Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and there can be lots of typos or even confusing things since I'm still learning english so I will apologise from the start. Sorry! Hope you like this. I don't have any idea how many chapter this will be but I think it won't be too long.

Mark has been able to read people's thoughts since forever. However, this power didn't make him like a superhero, he hated this power. Being able to read thoughts meant that he was also able to know who was an horrible person and who was a good person. This made Mark very mad and nervous because, who was he to judge others? He is not some kind of god who can decide other people's fate, he didn't want to control anyone.

Now that he is in college, he is known for being a lonewolf, a handsome one though. Of course, he is not showing off his handsomeness, it's just what other students think of him, but this fact boosts his confidence. Even though he was confident with his face, his lack of social skills didn't do him any justice. 

He was afraid of people's intentions. Some of them were sick in the head and some of them were stupid. To put it simply, he was afraid of getting hurt. Of course there were some good natured individuals, for example, his classmates Chenle and Jisung. He felt so guilty reading their thoughts but also felt relieved to know that there were still angels in this world.

He actually met a lot of good natured people, but by far, Chenle and Jisung were the ones he could remember the most. They would always wake him up whenever he fell asleep in class, they would always lend him their notes or they would help him whenever the teacher tries to ask him some stupidly difficult question in punishment for falling asleep. Their thoughts are pure and he can confirm that they are indeed, angels.

However, there was this strange individual who shared some classes with him. Apparently his name was Lee Donghyuck? He is not sure, but what he's sure about is that this person's actions were so different compared from his thoughts.

"Move", the strange boy said to Mark, quite rudely, while entering the classroom.

_"BITCH OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY MARK LEE I'M THE WORST PERSON OF THE WHOLE WORLD WHY DID I EVEN SAID 'MOVE' THAT WAY? I WAS SO RUDE TO HIM I WANT TO D I E"_ , thought the SAME boy that entered the classroom.

_"What the hell?",_ Mark thought. This person sure is strange...

 

-

 

Mark, after that confusing experience, tried to go to the cafeteria when the class ended, but he could hear some strange thoughts coming from behind.

_"Oh Mark Lee, how I wish I could see him smiling right now. He is so perfect when he smiles... **NO** "_ thought the same boy from before.

_"What? ' **NO** ' what? what does that ' **NO** ' even means? please, answer random stranger!!! Do I have anything on my pants or what? Maybe I have my zipper open???"_ said a very worried Mark in his own thoughts while walking in direction to the cafeteria.

_" **NO**. If I see him smiling, maybe I'll go crazy. There is a high possibility thay I will scream around the whole campus and talk to random people saying how precious Mark Lee really is. So nope, don't smile, Mark Lee. It is for our own good"_, the boy thought almost as if he answered Mark's question.

This new guy is not a mind reader, he is just a guy who seems to be completely crazy about our protagonist.

Mark seems to be very curious about who this new guy who entered his thoughts is. But for sure, he is _very_ interesting.

 

 


	2. You are fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this but i hope you understand my grammar haha... it was understandable inside my head 😐 but idk about this haha

When the teacher tried to give the grades of the last exam, Donghyuck could see what Mark's grade was. It was such a great grade that he didn't feel envy, he felt proud of the intelligent boy.  
  
He was sitting far from Mark, but his vision was so great that he could be called Hawkeye. The class finished, but Donghyuck had a plan for today. He felt really brave. Today was the day he was going to make a conversation with Mark Lee.  
  
_"I will take one step first. Then I will take two steps... then I will take three steps... then no steps because this plan is cancelled better luck next time myself! Ha ha!"_  
  
He waited until everyone left the classroom, especially Mark. SIKE. Just when he was going outside the classroom he noticed that next to the door there was the person he had been wanting to talk to all day (more like the person he wanted to escape from but whatever goes his way).

  
-

  
Before continuing this, let me tell you that behind this fight Donghyuck was having with himself, remember that Mark can read his thoughts so... he was practically eavesdropping the... fight? Anyways, Mark started to get so frustrated by the other's thoughts that he basically skipped his lunch just to wait like an idiot in front of the classroom's door.

-

Let's continue.  
  
Donghyuck walked towards Mark with the most awkward fakest smile he could have made in his whole life.  
  
"Hi Mark Lee. My name is Lee Donghyuck. I didn't know you were a smart person. You didn't seem like it but you've gotten a really good grade. Congratulations."

  
  
"..." Mark didn't say anything.  
  
"..." Donghyuck didn't say anything as well.  
  
[awkward silence and staring]  
  
...

..

.  
  
The boy just nervously thought: _"Haha... God... why can't I control my damn mouth... Mark Lee, YOU ARE SMART YOU KNOW?! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY YOU WERE STUPID I'M SO SORRY PLEASE IGNORE WHAT I SAID BEFORE"_  
  
Mark started laughing at this guy's thoughts and the boy just stood there open mouthed and had a mix of confused and happy expression on his face. His face was so funny Mark laughed more louder and the boy was even more confused.  
  
Mark couldn't resist but to simply think _"He's  crazy, but adorable"_  
  
  
-  
  
  
Donghyuck was relieved to know that the older didn't feel offended by the words that came from his mouth before. With a relieved sigh, he grabbed his backpack with a strong grip.  
  
"You can call me Haechan, you know? Lots of people call me like that."  
  
"Hmmm, call me Mark"  
  
"Mark? But I've already called you like that before I think?... is the pronunciation different from what I said?"  
  
Mark started blushing with embarrassment. He forgot that Donghyuck called his name when he started the conversation. He suddenly wished to run away like a lunatic from the place he was standing on.  
  
"Haha I'm dumb" Mark thought OUT LOUD without realising it.  
  
Haechan giggled. A LOT. when he finished the comedy session in front of him he tilted his head and said: "You are not dumb!"  
  
It's the first time Mark has seen the boy's smile (the real one) and for some reason he wants to scream and tell people how precious Lee Donghyuck is... wait... _Déjà vu?_  
  
"Wait, how old are you?"  
  
"I'm 19. Why?"  
  
"Hyung."  
  
"You want to call me hyung that badly? I didn't know you were into those things... You surprise me, Mark Lee." This time the boy thought the same as the words he just said, so he wasn't lying at all.  
  
"NO! I'm older than you? You have to call me hyung!!"  
  
"Wait, you are older? I see, ok then I will call you hyung."  
  
_"He is into... those things?"_ Haechan thought to himself.  
  
"Stop what you are thinking, Lee Donghyuck."  
  
"WOW! IT'S ALMOST AS IF YOU HAVE TELEKINESIS! AMAZING HYUNG! ALSO CALL ME HAECHAN PLEASE!"  
  
"First, for some reason, I know that you are mistaking the word **_telekinesis_** with  the word _**telepathy**_. Second, okay okay Donghyuck, ah, I mean, Haechan."  
  
"Oh yes telepathy! Also, yup dude always call me Haechan, it wasn't so hard, wasn't it?"  
  
"CALL ME HYUNG."  
  
The two of them stared at each other and couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Random fact of Haechan noticed by Mark: When Haechan speaks, most of the time he doesn't think. Somehow this random fact made Mark more comfortable with the other.  
  
_"He is fun"_ , Mark thought.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
